Gekokujou da
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Hiyoshi's happy, Choutaro notices. And it seems like Hiyoshi's able to do gekokujou on Shishido?


**Title:** Gekokujou da...  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Choutaro, Shishido/Hiyoshi  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Hiyoshi's happy, Choutaro notices. And it seems like Hiyoshi's able to do gekokujou on Shishido?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor it's characters.  
**A/N:** This came about from one of conversations on random topics with Tezzino. This one about Hiyoshi doing gekokujou on Shishido; height-wise. They're the same height, after all.

It was something weird with Hiyoshi, Choutaro noticed. There was a certain – althoguh almost invisible – bounce in his steps, and he looked happy, even though he didn't smile.

Tilting his head to the side where it rested in his palm, Choutaro pouted in thought, wondering what caused his friend to be in such a good mood.

He turned back to his notes to write down something the teacher had written on the white-board, then scribbled a small message on a scrap of paper.

He threw it at Hiyoshi, missing the desk and instead hitting the boy in the head with the paper. Hiyoshi glanced at him and bent forward to pick up the note from the floor where it had landed by his shoe.

Seeing Hiyoshi unfold the paper, read it and write a reply, he was about to catch the note, just as their teacher did.

"Otori-kun, Hiyoshi-kun. What is so interesting that you have to pass notes during my lesson?" She unfolded the tiny paper and squinted as she tried to read it.

Choutaro let out a low giggle that he hid behind his hand.

Hiyoshi, always writing such a small text.. But it _did_ save paper, after all, and Hiyoshi didn't waste what he could save.

"Hiyoshi-kun, read this." their teacher ordered the younger of the two boys. Hiyoshi muttered something in a low voice.

"I don't care if you don't want to, you _will_ read this note to the class. Right. Now."

"...Because I've gotten taller..." Hiyoshi said.

Coutaro couldn't hold it in. "So _that's_ why you're so happy! That's great!"

Their teacher glared at him and he sat down in his seat again; she was practically radiating menace. "Summimasen deshita..."

A murmur swept through the class. "What? _That_ Hiyoshi, happy? No way that's impossible."

Choutaro saw Hiyoshi clutch the fabric on his pants as he looked down, cheeks somewhat flustered.

_Ah.. Hiyoshi-kun..._

"Shishido-saaan!"

Choutaro bounced up and down when he saw their sempai. He pulled Hiyoshi with him up to Shishido.

"Guess what guess what!"

"Hn? What's up, Choutaro, Wakashi?" Shishido asked, turning away from his locker as he closed it. He'd just picked out some of his books from it.

"Hiyoshi-kun's grown!" Choutaro exclaimed, a hand on Hiyoshi's shoulder so that he wouldn't sneak away. He looked like he wanted to do so.

"Oh? So you've outgrown me.." Shishido sighed. "How unfair. I don't want to be one of the shortest on the team."

Hiyoshi smirked slightly, finally showing some other feelings than 'run away run away'.

"Gekokujou da." he said.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Really? You think you can beat me then?"

"Ah..." Hiyoshi looked taken aback for a second, but then he regained his composture. "Why not?"  
Shishido took a step closer, a smirk spreading over his face. "If you say so, how do you beat this? Right away, please."

Then he closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss to Hiyoshi's lips, taking the second year completely by surprise.

Coutaro clasped his hands over his mouth and watched Shishido poke his tongue inside of Hiyoshi's mouth. Hiyoshi's face brightened into a crimson, and he stood, frozen to the spot.

Shishido pulled back. "Did I overdo it?"

Choutaro shook his head. "No. Do more!"

Shishido stared at him for a moment, then tapped his own shoulder with his books. "Choutaro, I didn't know you were that type."

Choutaro blinked. "Well, I just found out as well..."

Shishido sighed and shook his head, a mile creeping up on his lips. "Whatever. Just make sure you manage to wake up Wakashi before practice, or Atobe'll go crazy."

Choutaro turned his head towards Hiyoshi, mouth falling wide open.

"Hiyoshi-kun?"

The boy was petrified and had fainted while he was still standing up.

When Hiyoshi woke up, he bolted into sitting position. Upon looking around, he calmed down as he noticed he was in the nurse's office.

However, upon remembering what had happened, his face was set ablaze and he promptly fainted again.

Shishido stood in the doorway and looked at the boy. He chuckled.

"Geki dasa daze, Wakashi. You won't win against me in a long time, even though you're taller."


End file.
